Dance of Romance/Gallery
Gallery Belle and the Beast in love.png|Belle and the Beast's signature dance. Cinderella440.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's magical dance of romance. Blu and Jewel dancing happy.jpg|Blu and Jewel's dance of romance Gadget dances with Brenda.jpg|Inspector Gadget dancing with Brenda Bradford. Moses and Tziporrah's dance of romance.jpg|Moses and Tzipporah's dance of romance Open Season 3 Boog and Ursa Dance.jpg|Boog and Ursa's Dance of Romance Roxanne dances with Megamind.jpg|Roxanne Ritchi dancing with Megamind Emily the corpse bride moon dance.gif|Victor and Emily's spooky dance. CouldItBe.jpg|Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's dance of romance at the end of So the Drama. Z and Bala dancing.jpg|Z and Bala dancing Oscar and Angie dancing.jpg|Oscar and Angie dancing on the Whale Wash sign Danny and Sawyer.png|Danny and Sawyer's dance of romance. Kitty and Puss's Romance Dance.gif|Kitty Softpaws and Puss in Boots's Dance of Romance Ruby_And_Sapphire_Fusion_Dance.gif|Ruby and Sapphire's Dance of Romance Matt and Elektra 4.jpeg|Matt and Elektra's Dance of Romance Dana and Terry Dancing.jpeg|Terry and Dana's Dance of Romance File:Buzz-and-Jessie-s-dance-jessie-toy-story-.jpg|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie's Dance of Romance Congratulations Aurora and Phillip.jpg|Aurora and Prince Phillip's Dance of Romance Anya and Dimitri dancing.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri's Dance of Romance File:Alone_Together_(20).PNG|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran's Dance of Romance CosmoWanda33.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda's Dance of Romance. Q-M-quasimodo-and-madellaine-34211878-1024-768.jpg|Quasimodo and Madellaine's Dance of Romance. Tommy_and_Kimi_dance_together.png|Tommy dancing with Kimi Daisy-and-Donald_Animal-Dates.jpg|Donald and Daisy's Dance of Romance. Isabella and Phineas Dance of Romance..jpg|Isabella and Phineas Dance of Romance Homer and Marge dancing.png|Homer and Marge's Dance of Romance. Parzival and Artemis dance off.png|Parzival & Art3mis share a romantic dance at the Distracted Globe. File:S01e02_Danny_and_Sam_slow_dance.png|Danny Fenton and Sam Manson's Dance of Romance. Sora and Kairi's dance of romance.png|Sora and Kairi's Dance of Romance Ariel and Eric's Dance of Romance.jpg|Princess Ariel and Prince Eric's Dance of Romance. Gohan and Videl's Dance of Romance.jpg|Gohan and Videl's Dance of Romance. Daffy and Tina's Dance of Romance.png|Daffy and Tina's Dance of Romance. Emmett and Clara's dance of romance.jpg|Emmett Brown & Clara Clayton's Dance of Romance, at the Hill Valley Festival in 1885. Troy and Gabriella's Dance of Romance.gif|Troy and Gabriella's Dance of Romance. Jack and Rose's romantic dance.jpg|Jack Dawson and Rose Dewitt's Dance of Romance. Elisa and The Asset's dance of romance.gif|Elisa and The Asset's dance of romance. Toxic and Sarah's dance of romance.gif|Toxic and Sarah's dance of romance Aang and Katara's dance of romance.jpg|Aang and Katara's Dance of Romance. Alvin And Brittany Final Performance 2.jpg|Alvin and Brittany's dance performance. Rapunzel and Eugene Dance.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's Dance of Romance. Underwater Love Dance.jpg|Tiana and Naveen's underwater dance of romance. Sheen And Libby Dancing.png|Sheen and Libby's dance of romance. WALL-E_&_EVE_romance_in_space.jpg|WALL-E and EVE dance of romance in space. Videos Ready Player One Dance Song Scene|Parzival & Art3mis share a romantic dance at the Distracted Globe. Back to the Future - PART III - Attending the Hill Valley Festival - Doc Dancing with Clara -|Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton share a romantic dance at the Hill Valley Festival in 1885. Hay un amigo en mi - Buzz & Jessie|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie share a romantic dance at Bonnie Anderson's house. Addams Family Values (1993) - The Tango Category:Galleries